A Dream Come True
by Jade Tsunami the Dolphin Queen
Summary: It's a dream come true to be transported to the Yu-Gi-Oh world to meet my favorite character Mako Tsunami! But what happens when a new Millennium item makes its way into my possesion, along with a very amorous Yami with a dark past...
1. Meeting Mako

Disclaimer, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way and I am making no money off of this story whatsoever so please don't sue me.

                The waves lapped at my face as I struggled to open my eyes.  I was at some kind of beach _that much occurred to me.  Just at what beach I was, I had no idea.  I was comfortably lying in my bed at home, doing some drawings when I accidentally fell asleep.  Grains of sand fell like snowflakes as I shook them out of my long dark brown hair.  I found my blue kerchief in the sand next to me.  I brushed my long long bangs that I was growing out backward and set the kerchief in place.  I saw that I was barefoot and couldn't find any other shoes around so I had to deal with it.  I also noticed that I had my duel monsters deck with me._

                I stood up, dressed in my white and blue tank top and Capri style dark jeans, and brushed myself off.  I felt my ears to make sure my dolphin earrings were still in place and also made sure that my necklace was still on.  Wait a minute…I clutched at my neck and found that my dolphin pendant was gone!  Guess you can tell by now I'm a real dolphin nut huh.  My necklace was two dolphins touching from head to tail encircled around the earth.  It meant a lot to me and I searched all over the sand for it, but couldn't find it.

                "It must have fallen off in the ocean…"  I sighed and said sadly.  That's when I really took a look around, at myself and at the scenery around me.  I put my hands up to my face and rubbed my eyes.

                "Am I an…anime character?"  I wondered out loud.  I looked down my body, rather skinny yet very shapely body, hey, I could get used to that, nice looking legs, now if I only had a mirror.  I shook my head, snapping out of it.  "That's not what I need to worry about now."  I said to myself.  I began walking along the beach.  "I have to figure out where I am and what I should do."  Suddenly, I saw what looked like a dock in front of me, with people going into a single rowboat.

                "I'm not going to row so quit bugging me!"  I heard a nasal voiced person say.  My jaw almost dropped as I saw that it belonged to none other than Weevil Underwood, the annoying cheating insect duelist!  

                "I'm in the Yu-Gi-Oh world…"  I said to myself, excitement filling me to the brim.  I looked all around me and indeed, saw Pegasus's castle in the distance, then with a blush it hit me.  "I could get to meet…Mako Tsunami, my favorite character!"  He was so much like me in a lot of ways.  We both love the ocean and feel a kinship with it, and we are loyal, fair, noble and kind.  I'd give anything to meet him and was ecstatic that my wish would maybe come true.  I realized that it was during the episode that Mokuba escaped, so it had to be right after Yugi had dueled Mako, so Mako hadn't left yet!  There was still time to find him.

                I was so excited about trying to find Mako that I jumped when someone tapped me on the shoulder.  I whirled around and saw that it was none other than Pegasus's number one thug Kemo!  The one that stole Tristan's hairstyle and "Young lady you don't have a dueling gauntlet on.  Let's see some star chips!  Bet you don't have those either, looks like we have a stowaway!"  He exclaimed, grinning, his sunglasses glinting.

                I did the only thing I could think of at the moment.  "Hey look isn't that Seto Kaiba?!"  I yelled in excitement pointing behind Kemo.

                "You must be mistaken; Seto Kaiba met with an unfortunate accident."  Kemo said, turning around in confusion to where I had indicated.  By the time he turned around, I had already bolted for the other direction.

                "Hey get back here!"  I heard him yell and he began chasing after me.  

                "Great…"  I muttered to myself.  "Now I have that suit on my tail.  Maybe If I head into the forest I can lose him…"  I began running through the forest, hoping to lose Kemo amidst the trees and shrubbery.  Suddenly, thousands of white and brown moths began flying out of the forest up and into the air.        

                Moths weren't that creepy, but still, being surrounded by thousands of them, flying in my face, getting tangled in my long hair…  I ran faster, batting them away, hoping that they were confusing Kemo and working to my advantage.  I saw a light shining through the forest, marking the end of it.  I ran and ran until it came closer and I was out of the forest for good.  Right in front of me was a cliff and I could hear the ocean beating against the side of it.  

I looked behind me and saw that Kemo was still following, but he was now amidst the sea of moths, so I ran to the edge of the cliff, hoping the water was deep enough and dived off the side without even stopping to check.  I felt as though I were soaring through the sky.  As I was falling I found myself staring into the sea green eyes of Mako Tsunami and I was about to crash right into him!  He saw me and held out his arms and sort of caught me as we plunged below the surface.

I gazed behind his swimming mask into his eyes and couldn't contain my excitement.  I had found him.  I had found Mako Tsunami, dropped in on him would be a more appropriate term.  But found him none the less.  He was holding his spear in one hand and had a surprised/shocked look in his eyes as he looked at me too.  It didn't bother me that the salty ocean water was stinging my eyes, I still stared unblinkingly at him.

He was everything and more than I remembered him for from his duel with Yugi that I had seen.  Cool dark blue spiky hair, buffed muscled body, sea green eyes that I could drown in forever.  Gods he made my heart throb.  I loved him so much and here I was, in his arms under water.  I knew I was blushing like a maniac as we both surfaced for air.

I heard footsteps coming from up above, so I dived back under the water and clung to the cliff so that Kemo couldn't see me from where I was.  I saw through the shifting surface that Mako was looking down at me and then up at Kemo who had begun to talk to him.

"Have you seen a girl with dark brown hair, a blue kerchief, barefoot with no star chips running around?"  I strained my ears and heard Kemo say.  

"No I have not."  I heard Mako reply to him."  I swooned at his voice, so sexy, and confident sounding.  And he was defending me from Kemo!

"Well if you do, tell me!"  Kemo said and he walked away.  Mako dived under the water and swam over to me.  He gestured to me and pointed to the surface.  I kicked with my feet and came up for air.

"Thank you I thought he would never leave" I said breathing deeply.  I swam toward Mako, just staring at him, not wanting this precious moment to ever end.  Unfortunately, a huge wave swept over us and washed us on shore in tangles of seaweed!

"Are you alright?"  Mako asked me, concerned, as I coughed and spit out water and seaweed from my mouth.

I blushed red again and nodded.

"Are you sure?  Your face looks redder than fire coral."  He said and felt my forehead.  I felt his rough calloused hand against my skin and almost fainted right then and there.

"You are not burning up, then why…?" 

I quickly took his hand in mine.  "Well, I guess it's because…I'm so grateful that you saved me from Kemo…and from falling." 

Mako sort of blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.  "That was no problem my friend.  I must admit, as I was coming up for air and I saw you diving from the cliff, my first thoughts were that you were an angel falling from heaven."

I smiled and laughed.  "Me…an angel?  Hehehe, my names Jade, and I am no angel."

"I am Mako Tsunami, duelist extraordinaire of the seven seas!"  He said, holding up his spear in triumph.  That's when I noticed that something was tied to his spear, and it was my necklace!

"Mako…that necklace on your spear."

"Huh?"  Mako said, taking the necklace off and looking at it.  "I found this while I was fishing earlier.  Since I love the sea it caught my eye and I tied it to my spear.  Is it yours?" 

I nodded.  "Yes, I love dolphins and the ocean; it means the world to me."  I replied as Mako placed the necklace around my neck.

"Really?"  Mako asked me, his face lighting up.  

I smiled and nodded.  "I've loved the sea for as long as I can remember."

Mako smiled and nodded at me.  "Yes the sea is a mighty force to be reckoned with.  It is beautiful and wonderful; I've shared a bond with the ocean since I was a little tadpole.  It is nice to find someone with the same love for the sea as me."

"Same here Mako, I'm glad we met."  I said and smiled.  He's such an awesome guy and I was glad for more than a few things.  

Mako got up and began climbing the rocky hill to the top of the cliff.  "Dueling is hungry work and I have some fish cooking over a fire, you are welcome to join me for lunch."  Mako said.  He offered his hand to me and helped me up.  I felt my smaller, softer hand against his large rougher calloused hand.  I almost swooned at what a gentleman he was being and I loved every moment of it, wishing he didn't have to let go.  We sat by his fire and began chowing down on the fish Mako had freshly caught.  They were really good and I realized just how starving I was.

"How many star chips have you won so far Mako?"  I asked, knowing the answer but wanting to strike up conversation anyway.

"I had three star chips, but lost two in a duel with Yugi Moto."

"You met Yugi Moto, the only duelist to ever defeat Seto Kaiba?"  I asked excitedly, even though I knew he had.

Mako nodded.  "He gave me a grand duel.  What about you?  If you are not here to duel, then how did you come to be on the duelist kingdom island?"

I gulped and my face turned crimson.  I actually had no excuse for being on the island if I wasn't dueling.

I decided to tell Mako the truth…Minus the part where in my world the Yu-Gi-Oh world was just an anime cartoon.  "I…don't know why I'm here.  I was just woke up here.  Still got my deck though.  I'm lost from my family and normal life I suppose.  I used to live in the United States."

Mako's eyes seemed to soften as I explained why I was there.  "Your lost from your family, just like my father out at sea…"  

I covered my mouth in shock.  I hadn't meant to make him sad.  "I'm sorry, Mako I didn't mean to make you sad."

He shook his head.  "It makes me feel better to talk about it."  He looked at me.  "That is if your willing to listen to an old sea tale?"

I nodded.  "I'd listen to anything you say Mako.  And try to help you in any way I could."

Mako nodded and looked thoughtful.  "When I was a young tadpole, I used to love going out on the fishing boat with my father.  We loved each other very much and shared a special bond with the sea and all the creatures that inhabit it.  But one day the sea turned on us.  It was once a friendly sparkling sea but then turned into a whirling maelstrom!  My father secured me to the mast but had no time to tie himself down and was washed away.  When the storm ended, I had almost given up hope, but then I noticed one of our life rafts was missing!  I know my father is alive!  I have dedicated my life to finding my father!  That is why I duel, to win the prize money so that I may buy a fishing boat of my own and search the seven seas for him!"

I single tear slid down my cheek and I wiped it away, hoping that Mako hadn't seen me.  I had heard his story many times before on the dvd with his episode on it that I owned, attack from the deep.

"Are you…ok?"  Mako asked me.  

So much for him not seeing me cry.  I sniffed and wiped my eyes once again.  "Yeah Mako.  I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"  I said, I knew my voice was laced with emotion and cursed myself for being that emotional.

"You were crying…for me?"  Mako asked.  "No one has ever done that before…"

I smiled and touched his arm.  "I just know you'll find your father.  Your Mako Tsunami, the best ocean duelist in the world!  I…was just touched by your devotion and sad.  Me and my father, well, we never see eye to eye or get along that well.  I hope you find yours someday.  I wish it with all my heart."  I told him and looked away, letting my hand drop from his arm.  I jerked my head back up as I felt Mako catch it in his hand.

"Thank you."  He said to me.  "Knowing someone has faith in me helps ease the loneliness I feel sometimes."

"I can imagine how lonely it must be…away from everything with your only company being the ocean…"  I started to whisper.  "I wonder if…I could ask you something."  I started to say to Mako.  My heart pounded in my chest and I wondered if my courage would leave me.

Mako looked at me expectantly and I gulped and twitched nervously.  Please…let me join your quest Mako.  I want to help you find your Father.  I won't be any trouble.  I want to help you.  If anything, I can keep you company, so we both won't be lonely anymore..."

Mako looked at me and I looked back at him.  Sea green eyes gazed into soft brown ones.  It seemed like an eternity before he broke the silence and spoke.  "Are you sure you wish to come with me?"  He asked me.

I nodded and made a fist and placed it on my heart.  "I've never been more sure of anything in my life Mako.  Please let me help you..."  I answered him.  In my heart, I knew that I would do anything for Mako.  Would give up everything for him.  I loved him so much.

"It will not be an easy journey.  Are you prepared to face the hardship we might encounter?"  Mako asked me sternly, but with a soft expression in his eyes.

I nodded.  "Anything for you."  I whispered to him.  I knew that I would too.  Mako only had to say how far and where to go and what to do, and I would go and do as he asked.

Mako smiled.  "Then it's settled, we shall travel together and search for my long lost father."

We clasped hands and got up.  I couldn't believe it.  I had actually joined Mako on his quest to find his father!  It was too good to be true.  I knew I'd be there for Mako, and help him in whatever way I could.  No matter what, I'd stand by him.

As the day progressed, I watched as Mako dueled more and more opponents, and gained more star chips.  I cheered him on and the sun soon began to set.  I shivered; it was becoming rather cold so Mako and I decided to build up the fire so I went off to gather wood.  I piled wood high up in my arms, checking carefully for spiders, and laid it by the fire.  Mako and I sat down across from each other.  I sort of stared at him amid the dancing flames.  His buff sexy body was illuminated by the firelight and it made my heart beat faster, to see him that way.

Mako was kind, brave, unselfish, devoted and he has a hot body to boot.  All this was going through my mind as I stood up near the fire closed my eyes and began humming softly fixing and twirling my hair, warming my body to the fire's hot glow.  When I opened my eyes, I saw that Mako was staring at me.  "Something on your mind Mako?"  I asked.

He seemed to snap out of his trance and blushed.  I sat down next to him.  "I was just realizing how beautiful you looked in the firelight."  He murmured.

I would have fainted right then in there if I hadn't know how stupid that would have been.  Mako Tsunami actually thinks I am beautiful?  And he was blushing at me?!  I couldn't believe it.  My heart was all a flutter and I couldn't find the right words to say back to him.  If Mako only knew how I felt.  He had only to tell me to jump and I would answer how high and where can I find a pogo stick?

"Thank you Mako, that's really sweet of you to say, but I'm nothing special really."  I told him.

Mako shook his head.  "Never think yourself of less of yourself!  I know I don't."  Mako exclaimed.  "You're the only other person I've ever met with the same love for the sea as I have.  To me that's something special."

My face turned beat red as he placed his hand over mine.  "Well, your pretty awesome yourself there Mako."  I stammered.  "I had thought all the chivalry had died in men, but not you.  You're courageous, cunning, devoted, and the most handsome guy I've ever seen in my life!"  I thought I sounded so stupid and was afraid that Mako was going to get the wrong impression of my thoughts.

Instead Mako blushed and laughed his hearty laugh that made me almost melt right on the spot.  "Hahaha, you are nice to say such things!  No one has ever spoken to me this way!"  He rubbed the back of his neck embarrassingly, like he didn't know how to take the compliments.  

I just smiled sweetly at him.

After a little while, we decided to go to bed.  I lay across from Mako on the opposite side of the fire.  I couldn't sleep.  I was thinking about him and for the life of me couldn't get my heart to come down from the sky where it was soaring.  I knew I loved Mako.  But was he starting to get feelings for me too?

I smiled and gazed at his peacefully sleeping form.  I couldn't put into words how much I loved him.  So I began writing a poem in the sand.

Let me hold you, I'll be the wind against your sails

                Did you ever realize how much I love you?

How I'd do anything for you, make the ultimate sacrifice

                Give up anything and everything, only to be with you

I love you so much; I feel your pain and wish to ease it

                Lay your head on my lap and trust me

Nothing could change the way I love you

                I feel your spirit deep within my soul

Give me a chance, I'll be your everything and go where you go

                I don't care where you take me, as long as I'm with you

Life is hard and cruel, but you make it better in every way

                Please, let me stay by your side in sweet devotion

Let the sea be our guide, let us search together

                Hand in hand, your not alone, I'll be with you

Constantly falling in a deeper love with you.

                Let me be the one you see with love shining in your eyes

I promise you, no matter what, we'll make it through.

                I softly read the poem out loud and walked over to Mako without a sound.  "I'll always love you Mako…"  I whispered, knowing that he was asleep and couldn't hear me.  A safe way to confess without being worried about rejection.  I gently kissed him on the cheek.  I smiled as Mako blushed in his sleep and moved his hand over the spot where my lips had kissed him.

                I then walked a little ways away into the darkened woods because I had an embarrassing problem.  I hadn't been to the bathroom all day and had to go really bad.  I had just finished up relieving myself and was going to head back to our campfire when a large hand covered my mouth and yanked me backward!

                I tried biting and screaming but the person wore gloves and I was soon gagged with…something, hopefully it wasn't a sock like I was suspecting it was.  I tried to kick out and break away but more hands kept grabbing me and holding me down.  And I didn't like the way they were doing that either, someone had naughty hands and when I found out who…  I was more frightened then mad though as I was blindfolded too and then hit over the head!  

                "Mako…help me…!"  I cried out through the gag before blacking out…

Heya peeps evil cliffy hehe but don't worry I'll update soon!  Check out chappie two when It comes out!


	2. Chivalry

                I awoke sore and with a headache the size of an elephant.  "Where am I and what the heck is going on?"  I groaned as I sat up.  The blindfold was taken off of me and I heard many male voices snickering.  I squinted as my eyes adjusted to the darkness.  I recognized where I was.  It was a huge cave with graves all around it.  Remembering that, I had a hunch that it was Bandit Keith, Bonz and the rest of cronies that hung around, that had brought me here.

                Sure enough I saw Bonz and the other guys right in front of me laughing in an annoying way I was sure only Weevil could.  But where was Bandit Keith?  I looked around and saw that he was sitting on one of the rocks that littered the cave, smirking that devilish smile of his.  I couldn't help but kind of like him.  Bandit Keith was my favorite bad guy on Yu-Gi-Oh.  I thought he would look wicked awesome on a motorcycle he had that biker look about him.  

                "Welcome duelist to the arena of lost souls!"  Bonz exclaimed, laughing in a creepy way.

                "Yeah, I'm really scared."  I said sarcastically.  I stood up…about two and a half feet taller than Bonz and glared at the little freak, which I couldn't remember, was a boy or a girl. 

                "Well you should be terrified; no duelist ever gets out of here…alive."  Bonz said, still trying to creep me out.  "Fork over your star chips and make things easier on yourself."

                "I don't have any star chips."  I answered, and then grew red in the face when I remembered what happened before.  "Is that why you guys practically kidnapped me and brought me here?  So your zombie deck could get the field power bonus?  And by the way…who's got the busy hands??!!"  I yelled, making fists in anger.

                "Looks like we got a firecracker here huh boss? hehehe."  The tall boy said blushing and his nose began to bleed in the characteristic anime style whenever a character thinks a perverted thought.

                I narrowed my eyes and slapped him across the face.  "Keep your hands off me!"

                They all began laughing all except Keith who snapped his fingers.  "No star chips huh, frisk her boys I think she's lying."  

                I narrowed my eyes and clenched my fists even tighter.  "Just try it…"  I warned.  "I'll hit whoever gets close enough.  Not to mention kick a few choice jewels…"  I sneered.

                Keith walked over to me and smirked.  "You've got some spunk, making threats when you're out numbered and out muscled."  He stated.

                Very outmuscle…I thought, looking at his cool clothes and muscular beefy build.  I couldn't help but stare at him as he came closer to me.  He'd _look so cool on a motorcycle_… I thought to myself.  Suddenly, his stupid henchmen, grabbed me from behind while I was caught off guard and began fishing through my pockets!  And they even turned me upside down and began shaking me!  Change, pens, and all my cards from my deck came crashing down to the ground but no star chips.

                "Uh…looks like she wasn't lying boss, what do we do now?"  Bonz stammered as I was put down.  I angrily gathered my cards back into there deck and put my stuff back into my pockets.

                Bandit Keith tilted his sunglasses and grinned even wider.  I definitely didn't like the way he was looking at me…at all.

                "I have a different idea instead of dueling her Bonz.  You guys clear out."  Bandit Keith told them.  

                "Ok, whatever you say boss."  Bonz snickered with the rest of them and went deeper into a tunnel.

                I began backing away.  "Come on…you don't want to do this Keith…"  I began saying.

                "How did you know my name?"  He asked frowning.

                Good question, how do I know his name besides the fact he's an anime character?  I thought to myself.  Then it hit me.  "You're the intercontinental champion from America right.  I'm Jade, I'm from America too.  Your pretty famous."  I said.  Maybe If I kept him talking, then he would lose track of his train of thought.  

Then I remembered something about Bandit Keith I had read online.  He had a self esteem problem, hence why he was so mad at Pegasus for humiliating him on television, and a drinking problem.  I felt kinda bad for him and maybe I could talk to him.  I thought I'd better do it quick, as he had started to make his advance on me again.

"So you've heard of me huh Jade, that's a pretty name for a pretty girl."  He said and chuckled.  "You're a lucky girl too, you won't just meet me, and you'll be the lucky one to get something more from me hehehe."

"It must have been hard on you, huh Keith."  I said, ignoring the fact that his statement terrified me.  "Being defeated by a little kid because that fruitcake Pegasus cheated using his Millennium eye."

Keith frowned.  "What's it to you?  And how do you know his weird looking eye helped him to cheat?"

Instead of answering his question, I kept on going with my own.  "The drinking didn't help did it?  It just made it worse because drinking is an expensive habit.  Your self esteem must have been flushed down the toilet."

Keith made a fist and stopped walking toward me.  Good thing too, as I had come to as far as I could go, the wall was on my back.

"Shut up!  How do you know all this about me?"  He shouted angrily.

"Well, I can't do both, which do you want, me to shut up or to tell you?"

"Wise ahh…"

"Shhh! This fic is rated PG! no swearing!"

"Oh fine!"  Bandit Keith said exasperated.  Then, I saw something change in him.  His eyebrows lowered and he sighed and sat down.  Maybe I had gotten through to him.

"Keith…it's ok…if you want to be upset.  I mean, I think your cool, just don't act like a stupid jerk."  I said softly.  "I bet you could win even without cheating or taking other people's star chips."

"You know what, your right."  Keith said getting up and smiling at me.  "Maybe I should turn over a new leaf, thanks for showing me the light."  He told me.  I thought he was sincere about it, but yet…something didn't seem quite right.  Keith wouldn't just change himself right away…  I was in a daze thinking about it as Keith came closer and held out his arms.  I shrugged and hugged him.  Maybe he did see how cheating wouldn't win him nothing.  

Keith held me tight…and his grip tightened until he snickered evilly.  "Sucker…"  I heard him whisper.

I cold chill went down my spine.  "Uh…Bandit Keith, you can…let go of me now…"  I grunted, trying to squirm out of his arms.  "I...I'm in love with another person…And it doesn't feel right…"  I told him.  

"Oh it'll feel just fine in a few minutes baby."  Bandit Keith said in a low tone as he drew his face nearer to mine.  What a lusty bastar…darn, gotta keep the pic pg!

Crap!  He hadn't changed at all and now he had me trapped.  I swore silently under my breath.  "Don't do this to me Bandit Keith, please don't, I think your so cool, oh gods!"  I exclaimed, frightened out of my wits as Keith pressed his lips against mine and began licking the inside of my cheek.  His breath reeked of beer as I tried to punch, push and claw him away from myself.  But he was too strong for me.  I felt panic scream into my mind as I realized he had me trapped.  I felt him raise my arms and… shackle them above my head?  

"What the heck are you doing to me?!  I cried out as I kicked at him, only to have him shackle my legs too.   I was now chained to the wall and at the mercy of Bandit Keith who seemed to have a girl problem as well as an alcohol problem.  I wondered when the last time he had a girlfriend was.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelp meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaako!"  I cried as loud as I could.  "Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakooooooooooooooooooo!"

"I'm coming hold on!"  That grunting voice sounded like an angel to me because I knew it was Mako coming to my rescue just like a real hero!  Proof that chivalry is not dead!

I almost burst out laughing as I saw Mako come in from the tunnel that Bonz and the other two henchmen had gone into.  Mako had the two taller guys in a headlock with both arms, and had Bonz latched on to his right leg, trying in vain to stop Mako from going into the chamber.  "Please stop!  The boss wouldn't want you in here come on stop walking!"  Bonz cried and grunted from the effort.  As if that scrawny little freak could hold back Mako.  Hahaha!

"Are you alright?!"  Mako called, peering into the darkness and trying to find me.  "I woke up and followed your footprints after you didn't return and saw more footprints that looked like trouble so I tracked them in here.  That's when these three spineless jelly fish tried to attack me!  And after some persuasion on my part… (I noticed he tightened his grip and dropped the two guys, then kicked Bonz off of him) I got them to tell me where you were."  I smiled as he saw me but then I saw a dangerous look in Mako's eyes and I heard Bandit Keith growl under his breath.

I realized I wasn't in such a good position, being chained to the wall like some kind of sacrifice with Bandit Keith standing nearby.  I hoped Mako didn't think I was…

That's when Mako noticed him.  "So it is you, Bandit Keith!  "You bottom feeding sea snake!  How dare you touch her like that!  What have you done to Jade?!  If you've harmed her in any way!..."  Mako trailed off clenching his fists in anger.  I had never seen him that angry…not even when Joey and Tristan had taken his fish.

" "Mako!"  I cried, finding my voice and struggling against the chains that held me, to no avail.  I needed a key or something.  

Bandit Keith smirked and twirled the key around his finger.  "Looking for this?"  He smirked and let his hands wander along my color bone and he would have gone lower, had I not swiftly bitten him.  

Keith cursed under his breath and began rubbing the bitten finger.  "Oh I'm sorry Tsunami, was this girl I was having fun with, with you?  If you want to play with her you'll need the keys."  Keith said in a mocking tone.  Then, he gritted his teeth and snarled.  You want the key shark boy?  Come and get it…"  He said, and then Bandit Keith did something I didn't expect him to do.  He punched me across the face!  

I couldn't believe it.  He had actually hit me.  That abusive lushjerk!  At first I didn't feel any pain from the initial shock.  "He actually hit me…"  I murmured to myself.  I hadn't thought his self esteem was that bad, hitting someone defenseless to make himself feel better…

After the initial shock which only lasted a few seconds, the pain started making its way to my head.  I cried out in pain as I felt how hard he had actually punched me.

I heard another smack.  Mako had punched Bandit Keith across the face himself and was now holding him by the shirt collar.

"How…dare…you…hit her like that you Slime bucket!  I'll turn you into shark chum!"  Mako shouted.  He was intensely angry now.  I was actually afraid, I'd never seen him that angry before and there was something in his eyes that frightened me.  I wouldn't have been Bandit Keith right then for anything…

My eyes never left the two and I didn't even notice that my face was bleeding from the punch that Bandit Keith had given me.  

"You will pay dearly for that!"  Mako shouted and was about to strike him again when Bandit Keith grabbed his fist in midair.  

                "Let's settle this one on the dueling arena, that is, if you're not afraid."  Bandit Keith sneered.

                "Mako Tsunami fears no one!  I accept your challenge in honor of Jade and my long lost father!  Mako shouted, getting on his dueling gauntlet and getting out his deck.  The dueling arena came up out of the ground and Mako and Bandit Keith stepped forward.

 "Whoever wins this gets to keep the prize…her."  Bandit Keith said, pointing at me and grinning. "You'll have to win against my machine deck if you want to walk away with her!"

                "Jade is not a prize to be won!  No one owns her.  However, if she were to go with me of her own free will…that would be another matter entirely."  Mako said and flashed me an assuring smile.

                I smiled back at him, placing my trust in him that he would win.  He had to…for me.

                And thus the duel began.

                At first Bandit Keith began winning the duel.  His high level machine monsters dominated the arena.  That is, until Mako pulled out the Umi card and flooded the field with sea water.  Keith's machine's soon rusted and began losing points.  That's when Mako pulled it out of his deck The legendary fisherman.  Once it was on the field with Umi, Mako became unstoppable.  I could see in him, a fierce determination that could hold no equal.  Here was a guy who once he was set on doing something, never gave up at it.

                I cheered him from the sidelines.  I wondered where Bandit Keith's cronies had gone to, because they weren't there now.  It wouldn't matter anyway; Bandit Keith would still steal their star chips so that he himself could compete in the finals.

                "I can't believe I ever thought you were cool you selfish jerk!"  I yelled to Keith, remembering how he did steal his friends' star chips.  

                "Shut up dweeb!"  He called back to me.  

                "Oh get a freakin vocabulary book!"  I shot back.

                "I use the ritual card fortress whale's oath to summon my most mighty denizen of the deep my fortress whale!"  Mako cried out.  I watched as it wiped out Keith's slot machine, taking his life points down to zero.  "Now you brainless sea slug, the key if you don't mind!"  Mako said and held out his hand.

                "Hey boss, we just spotted Yugi Moto the only duelist to ever defeat Seto Kaiba and he has this really dorky looking blonde guy with him it would be so easy to steal his star chips!"  Bonz said running in with the other two guys behind him.

                "Joey…"  I murmured.

                Keith smirked and threw the key to Mako who caught it with one hand.  "She's not worth it anyway Tsunami, keep dreaming about that boat of yours…"  He said and without another word, walked after his little buddies.

                "She was well worth gutting you like a halibut and you never forget it landlubber!"  Mako called back.

                I turned my head away and blushed so that Mako couldn't see how red my face had gotten.  "Your living proof that chivalry is not dead Mako!  But um, can you unlock these chains now Mako?"  I asked, rattling the chains a little.  

                Mako began walking over and I smiled again in admiration.  He did it all for me…I was really lucky.  "I'll have you out of there soon."  Mako told me.  He began rummaging through the chains looking for the lock.

                "That's good, man I feel so helpless, and I wouldn't stand a chance if someone decided to tickle me or something."  If I could have clapped my hand over my mouth I would have, but it was too late now.  _Stupid Stupid Stupid! I thought to myself._

                Mako smirked and looked at me with a mischievous expression on his face.

                "Oh don't you dare…"  I said with a hint of a giggle already.

                "And what do you plan to do if I should go ahead?"  Mako teased me.

                "Absolutely nothing because I'm chained to a wall, but once I'm free I'll soo get you back eeeeeeeeehheheeh Aaaaahaahahk Mako!!"  I squealed as Mako began tickling me under the arms fast.  It was torture I was just too darn ticklish and he had me trapped so I couldn't even defend myself.

"My father used to do that to me all the time when we went fishing out on the boat."  Mako grinned.  "I loved spending time together with him."  He continued torturing me and I just couldn't stand it.  

"Come on Maahahahaako have a heahahahart!"  I cried as Mako began tickling up and down my sides and belly.  I had always thought that I'd be the one doing the torture, but hey, Mako seemed to be enjoying himself and who was I to complain?  And there was something about the way he had me helpless…hehehe whoa time out, not that kind of fic lol.

                Mako eventually stopped and used the key to free me.  I winced as the tight chains were removed from my arms and legs.  I began flexing my arms and legs and rubbing the spot where the chains had confined them.

                "Are you alright?"  Mako asked me, concerned.  "That stingray didn't hurt you too badly did he?"

                I thought it was so cute the way Mako was concerned for me.  Then I felt badly that I was supposed to be the one trying to help him yet I was the one who needed help.  "I'm fine Mako, lets just get out of here and go back to sleep."  I said.  He nodded and began to lead the way out of the tunnel.  "Mako…"  I began.

                Mako turned his head toward me.  "Yes?"  He asked.

                "I…want to thank you.  For saving me from Keith and all, I'm sorry you even had to come down here in the first place."

                Mako smiled widely.  "Do not be sorry Jade!  It gave me a chance to make sushi out of that Bandit Keith and it also was not your fault!  It was those pirate penguins who should be taught some manners!"  

                I smiled and laughed at the pirate penguin's part and let him take my hand to help me out of the cave.  I could have sworn I heard him whisper…"I won't lose you too."  But that could have been just me.

                When we were completely out of the tunnel, I breathed in the fresh air and smiled.  "It feels so good to be out of there."  I commented. 

                                Mako nodded in agreement as we walked back to the dying fire.  It had been around midnight when I was caught by Keith and his cronies, and now it was around one thirty.  _Great, I'd probably never get to sleep now.  I thought to myself as Mako added more wood to the fire.  _

                I watched him and found myself lost in deep thought.  Where would our adventures take us?  I knew my love for him would never change, but would he begin to see me the way I saw him?  Would our feelings for each other deepen?  I couldn't say for certain, I could only hope.  I sat down, leaned against a nearby tree and sighed.  That's when I noticed the poem I had sketched out in the sand earlier.

                "Oh my gods did he see that?"  I whispered to myself, wiping it away with my foot.  Hopefully he hadn't…yet.  I would tell him how I felt eventually, but it was too soon now.  I almost jumped when Mako sat down across from me.  Good thing I had rubbed the poem away.  

                I almost laughed at him; he was blushing crimson and rubbing the back of his neck like he had some embarrassing question to ask me.  I just smiled sweetly at him.  "I wonder if I could ask you a favor."  Mako said and grew even redder.

                "Sure thing Mako what is it?"  I asked him, knowing in my heart if he had asked me to get the moon for him…I would have er… at least tried lol.  

                "I have not slept in a good bed for a long time.  My back starts to ach up on me from time to time and…"

                "Mako would you like a massage?"  I asked him.

                "Well I er… if its not…"  Mako stuttered.

                "Mako."  I started.

                "Er…yes?"  He asked.  Man he was really blushing.

                "It would be pretty cool if you turned around so I could actually give you the backrub."  I told him.

                He face faulted.  "Oh right!"  He said and turned around.  I smiled and began gently yet firmly massaging his back.  I felt Mako relax against my touch and sigh with pleasure as I massaged his aches away.  I felt him leaning against the massage and slowly falling asleep.  I hummed a sweet melody to him, loving this tender moment.  "At least you'll have something comfortable to sleep on tonight.  I said as I cajoled his head up on my lap.  I began running my fingers tenderly through his crazy hair and massaging his neck.  "If only he knew."  I whispered to myself.  A song came to my head.  The one by Aerosmith.  I hummed it and smiled down at Mako's peaceful sleeping form.

I could stay awake just to hear u breathing  
Watch u smile while u are sleeping  
While you're far way dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent wit u is a moment I treasure

~Chorus~ Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
Cuz I'd miss u baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Cuz even when I dream of u  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss u baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

Laying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes  
And thank God were together  
I just want to stay with u in this forever  
Forever and ever

~Chorus~

I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
I just wanna be with u  
Right here with u just like this  
I just wanna hold u close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
for all the rest of time  
Baby,Baby

~Chorus~

I felt myself slowly nodding off too, lulled to sleep by the warmth of the fire and the warmth of Mako on me too.  I wondered if this was what it felt like, to hold heaven in your arms. 

Stay tuned for chapter 3 peeps!  Disclaimer I do not own the song Aerosmith does!  Sorry for not updating sooner, I was unfortunately having some computer troubles but they are all gone now.  Thanks for reading! 


	3. Dreams of Darkness

            Dream sequence

_Sand, that's all I saw everywhere.  Brown and blowing in the breeze.  "Where am I now?"  I thought.  Dune after dune of sand stretched as far as the eye can see.  I certainly wasn't on Duelist Kingdom Island anymore.  Could I be in Egypt? It was possible; Egypt was definitely a huge part of the Yu-Gi-Oh world._

_"Mako!"__  I called out, maybe he was there too.  But I couldn't see anyone else and got no answer back.  I randomly just started calling out the other character's names, seeing if anyone else at all was there._

_"Yugi!__  Tèa! Tristan! Bakura!...Kaiba…I said the last part really softly.  Not liking Kaiba at all and frankly kinda hoping he didn't hear it if he was there at all.  Now I felt completely alone and afraid…I wished I were still with Mako, cuddled up by the warm fire.  I summoned up my courage and strength and got up.  I shivered as the wind began to pick up.  I decided to walk and try to find some town or something.  Some kind of shelter away from this endless desert I was in._

_It seemed like hours before I started to feel the fatigue of walking a long way in the desert.  The hot sun seamed to bare its sharp rays right down upon me.  The roof of my mouth was dry and I was panting like a dog.  Water, I needed water.  Or I would be no more.  Nothing was in sight, no cacti, no animals, no village or anything.  Unless one counted the vultures hovering overhead like…well vultures.  I hoped I wouldn't callapse and give them a fresh carcass to feed upon._

_"Oh go away I'm not dead yet!"  I yelled up at them in frustration.  With a scream of disappointment, they flew away.  That's when I tripped over something and almost ended up with a mouth full of sand.  I turned around and looked to see what had made me fall.  It looked like a…tassel?  A silver tassel.  I knelt down and began digging up what it was and found it to be a…carpet?  I could tell that it was once beautiful, but had gotten really dirty from being buried for a long long time.  It was dark blue with silver lining and tassels.  Swirls and Arabic designs decorated it and in the center…was the eye of Horus, a symbol all the Millennium items had on them.  I brushed off the carpet as best as I could. _

_"It's so beautiful."  I whispered and touched the eye of Horus.  Immediately the carpet shimmered with a gossamer silvery color and rose out of my arms.  It hovered in midair and waited expectantly._

_"Whoa, I didn't know it was a magic carpet, that's so totally cool."  I murmured in excitement.  _

_The carpet lowered itself down a little bit and I climbed onto it, laying on my belly and holding onto the top part.  The carpet soared over the desert with me clinging to it for dear life.  "Wow, so this is what it feels like to fly."  I cried with excitement.  As if to give me a further thrill, the carpet began to loop the loop as it soared higher and higher until I was kissing the wind and being caressed by clouds swirling by.  I held on for dear life and felt the adrenaline rush throughout my body.  _

_The carpet seemed to take on more of a personality now.  Maybe, I had awakened it or something.  Now all it needed was a name.  So I could get to know it better.  "Do you have a name?"  I asked it.  The carpet made a thumbs down sign with its right tassel.  _

_"Oh wow, no name huh…can I give you one?"  I asked.  "Or would you rather I just call you Carpet or something?"  _

_The carpet seemed to think for a moment and then pointed to me._

_"Ok…now let's see."  I said, thinking and scratching my head.  "How about Silverflight?"  I asked, looking at its silver tassels and designs.  _

_The carpet did a series of spins and flips as I desperately clung to it.  "Guess you like that name huh?"  I laughed and patted Silverflight, who gave me the thumbs up sign.  "I suppose I should tell you my name too."  I added.  "It's Jade."  Silverflight offered his tassel to me and I shook it as if it were a handshake.  We traveled onward for hours at least now.  I had no idea where my new friend was taking me but I trusted SilverFlight._

_            Finally, in the distance we began approaching a village or town of some kind.  We stopped flying at the edge of it.  I got off of Silverflight, who curled up and perched on my shoulders.  I began walking around the city.  I cast down my eyes, not being able to avoid the stares of its people who were dressed far differently than me.  I figured that yes, I was in __Egypt__.  Wondered if I was going to meet Shadi, or Malik.  Malik would be cool, provided he wasn't psychopathic.  I laughed to myself.  Back home, my internet buddy Amanda had the same love for Malik as I had for Mako, she would kill me if I got to meet him.  But Shadi…he just creeped me out. Oops…Hope he couldn't read my thoughts because there Shadi was.  Right in front of me walking toward me.  Great, wonder how this is going to turn out...  I thought to myself._

_            "Please come with me."  Shadi said in that mysterious voice of his. "I really wish that Mako was here right now"…I whispered Silverflight patted my shoulder encouragingly as I followed Shadi into the tomb where he guarded the Millennium items. _

_              I gasped as we got to the bottom of the stairs.  There, waiting for us apparently was Pegasus!  I'm in a dark room/tomb with two people from Yu-Gi-Oh that I particularly do not like at all with no Mako or at least Joey anywhere in sight.    Now what's wrong with this picture?  I thought to myself.  _

_            "Are you absolutely sure you wish to receive your item Pegesus?"  _

_            "I won't give up my search until I'm reunited with my love Cecelia!"  Pegasus answered and then looked at me in confusion.  "Why did you bring this girl here?  Is she going to help me?"_

_            "That is entirely up to her…"  Shadi left off mysteriously.  "Her name is Jade, Pegasus."  Shadi added._

_I raised an eyebrow.  Just what was going on here?  "What's going on here?" I asked.  _

_            "My name is Shadi, and I am the guardian of the Millennium items."  He answered me._

_            Ok, I've got that part down, what else…  I thought to myself as he continued._

_            Suddenly, Shadi took out what I thought was…the Millennium scale!  I suddenly felt extremely dizzy.  My head was hurting so much as the room seemed to spiral out of control.  I looked beside me and saw that Pegasus was going through the exact same thing.  We both closed our eyes in pain and terror and collapsed on the floor.  When we opened them, Pegasus and I were staring across from each other…on the Millennium scale._

_            "Get up and test your fate.  If one of you should prove heavier than the other, than know that that person is not worthy to receive a Millennium item."  Shadi's voice could be heard.  "If you prove to be unworthy, then your soul shall be sent to the shadow realm to be tortured for all eternity…"_

_            "But on the plus side if we are pretty spiffy, we get a neato Millennium item!"  I cried out jokingly and stood up._

_            "For Cecelia, anything to be reunited with her the love of my life…"  Pegasus whispered and then stood up._

_            The scale tipped and swayed, sometimes in my favor and sometimes in his.  I tensed all over and thought of Mako, then, suddenly I felt his presence beside me.  Mako's spirit was there with me and he smiled and took my hand in his.  He gave me comfort and support that I really needed at the moment.  His courage seemed to be boundless enough to share with me, which I readily accepted.  I was reminded of how I loved Mako with all my heart.  _

_            I glanced over at Pegasus and saw that he had his late wife in his arms.  "Cecelia, my love, I've found you at last…"  He said.  I knew these apparitions weren't real, only the desire's of both my heart and that of Pegasus._

_Shadi__ proved my theory.  "No, they are not real."  He said.  "Only your deepest desires."  The scale became even and we were at equal height.  Pegasus and I both found ourselves back inside the tomb where we had been talking to Shadi._

_            "Now that you both have proved yourselves worthy of having a Millenium item, it is time to see if the items choose you as their owner."  Shadi continued.  He had the Millennium eye in his hand and went over to Pegasus who had not risen to his feet yet.  I had to turn away out of disgust as Shadi shoved the Millennium eye right into Pegasus's left eye!  I cringed as I heard Pegasus scream in pained agony. _

_ As he was recovering, Shadi looked to me and held out his hand.  I held out my own and he dropped two earrings in it.  I gazed at them in the palm of my hand.  They were two golden scarab beetles, with their mandibles as the hooks for the ears and they had the eye of Horus, which all the items had on it, on the shells of their backs and they had six little legs sticking out.  Shadi nodded as I opened their mandibles and attached them into to the second set of holes I had in my ears, right behind my dolphin earrings._

_I felt a surge of power that made my head feel dizzy.  I wobbled a little bit and Silver flight flew off of my shoulder and caught me so that I was lying on my magic carpet friend like a hammock.  _

_"Both the items have chosen you as their masters."  Shadi said with a strange looking grin on his face.  "Your Millennium earrings are especially unique."  He told me.  "Just by touching them and focusing on where you wish to be, will unlock their power and teleport you there._

_"Wait a minute here; I don't remember Millennium earrings being part of your little collection of SEVEN items Shadi."  I pointed out.  Where did this one come from?"_

_"After the original seven were made, a question remained.  What if the items should fall into the wrong hands?  Or needed to be collected.  The Millennium earrings would be of great use to instantly be where the items are, and then to return home."_

_I nodded.  "That's nifty."  I commented.  Silverflight slid off of my shoulder and looked at me.  I think that if he had a face, he would have had a sad expression.  "Don't worry, you can still stick with me Silverflight.  Sure, teleporting is easy and quick, but nothing could ever beat flying!"  I exclaimed._

_Silverflight__ made two thumbs up signs and twirled around me in a sort of hug. Which I returned.  We gave each other high fives._

_I was promptly knocked aside by Pegasus who took Shadi by the shoulders.  Silverflight caught me and I sat Indian style on him and listened to what Pegasus was saying.  "Could her item…bring you to the world of the dead and back?!"  Pegasus yelled, desperately gasping and looking at Shadi with pleading hopeful eyes._

_Shadi__ thought about it for a minute and then nodded. _

_Pegasus looked at me now with greedy hungry eyes.  "Give me your Millennium earrings!  I must have them to go to the world of the dead and bring back my wife Cecelia!"_

_I backed away from him as he approached me with his arms outstretched.  "I don't think it works that way Pegasus…"  I said gently.  I don't think you can bring people back from the dead like that…"  Silverflight nodded and hid behind me and began shaking.  I wouldn't blame him; Pegasus was a madman enough…_

_"Get away from me!  I told you, you can't just force me into it!  We both are new to our Items and have to learn more from experience before trying to pull a stunt like that!  A million things could go wrong!"_

_"I don't care, I've searched long and hard to find a way to bring my beloved back from the dead and I'm not going to let it go now!"  He yanked me by the hair until my ear was exposed to him._

_I cried out in pain and gripped his arm, trying to pull it off of me.  "You're hurting me let go!"  I cried.  I realized that nothing was going to convince this madman to stop and I was getting seriously terrified and hurt.  Pegasus grabbed my ear and began yanking hard to try to pull the earring off.  I screamed in absolute pain and bit Pegasus hard on the hand while Silverflight had rolled himself up tightly and was hitting him over the head._

_Shadi__ just stood there chuckling sadistically, as if the whole thing amused him.  Pegasus cried out in pain and hesitated long enough for me to jump onto Silverflight and soar out of his reach. _

_Pegasus then tried to bargain with me.  "I am vastly rich, name your price and I'll pay it."_

_I shook my head.  Nothing could buy my Item…"No Pegasus, just let it go…"  I told him.  Suddenly, Silverflight and I began spinning around and around like a tornado and becoming smaller and smaller.  A hole opened up in the floor becoming a vortex that led to who knows where..  _

_"This is all a dream to you…"  Shadi began explaining to me.  "You'll wake up right where you fell asleep."  Then he turned to Pegasus.  "You'll find her in the future…" _

_"Nooooo I can't wait come baaack!"  Pegasus cried, reaching up for me as Shadi held him back._

_"Do not take what is not rightfully yours."  Shadi cautioned him.  "Or you will bring disorder to the world and chaos will follow…"_

_With those parting words, I disappeared completely from the tomb as I heard Pegasus cry out as he clutched the Millennium eye for it had begun to glow exceedingly bright.  I flew with Silverflight into the dark vortex we had just been sucked into until we saw my sleeping body with Mako's head still on my lap.  We flew right inside of my sleeping form._

                                                End Dream Sequence

I awoke with a start and gasped.  "What a really crazy dream…"  I murmured and looked down at Mako's peacefully sleeping form.  _Hope I never wake up from this one_…I thought to myself and leaned down and kissed Mako on the cheek.  I felt my earrings click together and realized that hey; I had the Millennium earrings still in my ears!  Shadi was right, it was a dream, but somehow I magically got the item.  Millions of questions burned through my mind and not a lot of them were answered.  Like how I had even come to the Yu-Gi-Oh world in the first place, or what I was supposed to do with my Millennium item now, did have a Yami now too?  How did Shadi know so much about me, and how did the Millennium earrings come to choose me as their owner?

As I thought about it, I tried to take the earrings off but found they wouldn't undo.  "Great, so I'm stuck with these for the rest of my life?"  I muttered.  Wait a minute, where was Silverflight?  If the dream was true than my magic carpet friend should be here with me.  Maybe he's like the flying Nimbus in Dragonball…which I don't own by the way.  Maybe he only comes when you call him.

            I wasn't in a position to yell out at that time though.  I looked down lovingly at Mako's face, knowing that I didn't want to wake him up, not when he had this moment's peace.  The sun was slowly rising above the horizon silhouetting the entire island.  

            Mako began stirring and stretching.  All I could do was smile and say "Goodmorning Mako."  

            "Morning already?"  He mumbled and got up and stretched.  "I was having a nice dream."

            I smiled and stretched out myself.  "Nice dream huh?"  I giggled.  "Were you fishing with your Father in it?"  I asked.

            Mako blushed, rubbed the back of his neck and nodded.  "The boat had silver wings and flew over the ocean like a sea gull.  You were there with us Jade.  Pretty silly dream huh?"

            "Not silly at all Mako, sounds really nice."  I answered and smiled.  He dreamed about me!!!  He did he did he did!  I thought wildly.  I had dreamed about him too, but my dream wasn't exactly as pleasant.  "Flying is wicked cool."  Well, that part of my dream had been nice.  I put my hand on his arm.  "Don't lose hope, you'll find him.  I know you will."  I whispered.

            Mako smiled and nodded.  "I will find him if I have to search the entire world!"  He said.  His determination amazed me still.  "Come, it is a new day and plenty of duels await us!"  Mako's stomach began growling and he did a face fault. "Perhaps we should get some breakfast first, dueling is hungry work!"

            "Let's go swimming and catch some fish."  I suggested and laughed.  

            "That is a great idea lets gooooooo!"  Mako shouted, grabbing his spear and running for the surf.  

I began laughing and running after him.  Then I stopped and felt my ears ring.  I touched the Millennium earrings and felt a nasty headache come on.  "What's wrong now...?"  I said to myself, and then felt my stomach ache.  "Maybe I'm just hungry, yeah that's it."

"Come on in!  The water's great!"  I heard Mako yell from the distance.  I shook my head to clear my thoughts.  It probably was because I was hungry.  But I couldn't shake this nagging feeling deep within myself.  It was dark, and felt cold.  And I felt it growing and so was my fear…

bum bum bum! (dramatic Music) 

check out the next chappie peeps! Stay tuned!


	4. Enter Yami Jade

I ran into the calm warm waters of the ocean, swimming after Mako happily.  The water always calmed me down and pushed aside the feelings of worry and darkness I had just a few seconds ago.  I saw Mako with his dive mask surface for air just a few feet in front of me as I swam further and further out.  He grinned that sharklike grin of his and dove under water, gesturing for me to follow.  I took a deep breath and swam after him.

It was one of the most amazing beautiful things I had ever seen.  An orca, or killer whale as some called them, though not a name that suited them, was alone in the water with us.  I could tell it was a female by the shape of the fin, which was short and curved.  She couldn't have been more than a year old though; she looked so young and alone.  Usually orca's travel in huge family pods for their whole lives.  I wondered what had happened to separate this orca from her family. 

She curiously swam closer and closer to Mako and I, who just looked at each other with such excitement we could hardly contain ourselves.  She circled us, making elegant arcs with her tail flukes and I could hear and feel her sonar, checking us out.

"Do not be afraid Jade, although an orca may look imposing they are usually gentle with people."  Mako told me.

"Don't worry Mako, I'm not afraid, just in wonder."  I answered him.  "The orca is my favorite animal in the whole world.  The only reason they have the name killer whale is because of the wide variety of prey they have.  This one looks like a resident orca, one that eats fish.  She's coming so close and is so curious about us.  A transient, one that would eat seals, dolphins or even the big whales, would be more wary and would probably not approach us."

"Remarkable knowledge."  Mako answered.  The orca was so close to us now, Mako reached out to touch her but she shied away and began swimming away.

I closed my eyes and began singing, hopefully, to calm her and maybe even call her over.  I knew that in anime, animals were much more intelligent than they were in the real world.  And that sometimes, when given a special signal, they could be "summoned" or something.

I sang the song Ariel had sung in "The little mermaid" when she was giving her voice to Ursula.  It had no real words but a sweet soft melody that everyone back in the human world said matched perfectly when I performed it.  The orca stopped swimming, turned herself on her side and listened with on eye on me.

I saw that Mako looked entranced as well.  "You are indeed no angel, you are a mermaid…"  He said and I blushed and looked at the orca instead of at him.  She was swimming toward me, very slowly, still sideways listening to my song.  When she was close enough, I reached out my hand slowly and timidly, fearing that she would get scared and swim off for good this time.  

Instead, to my surprise, she swam closer so that my hand did touch her.  She felt soft and smooth, like a baby's cheek but wet.  I petted her very gently staying clear of her blowhole.  She squealed and clicked, I believe enjoying it.  "Mako…"  I whispered.  He swam over and began petting her.  She easily took to him too and seemed to love the attention we were giving her.  I was amazed at the bond Mako and I both shared with the sea.  And…with each other.  They both just kept growing with each passing day.

"Think I'll call her Ariel, after the mermaid in the little mermaid."  I giggled.

"A fine name."  Mako agreed.  Ariel seemed to agree too.  Ariel swam a bit under water and squealed to us.  Mako grinned widely and swung himself over her great back and positioned himself in front of her dorsal fin.  Mako held out his hand to me.  I smiled and took it.  It seemed like an eternity of time had passed as we gazed at each other's hands before Mako lifted me up a bit and I scooted over behind Ariel's dorsal fin and took hold of it.

Ariel began swimming at a fast pace with Mako and I clinging on to her.  

            "Wooooohooooo!"  Mako cried out with joy as Ariel leapt into the air!  I held on to her fin for dear life, grinning wildly at the rush of power her body contained.  

                We played like that for hours, just swimming with her and being together.  When Mako and I tired, we rested on her back and she didn't seem to mind at all, Ariel seemed to enjoy our company.

                "Oh wow, I think we completely forgot about the fish we were supposed to catch."  I laughed.

                "Hmmm, your right, but it seems our new friend has taken care of that problem."  Mako answered, then diving for his forgotten spear that lay at the bottom of the sea.

                Ariel swam slowly up to me with an enormous fish in her mouth.  "Thanks girl."  I smiled and stroked her enormous head.  I winced as the feeling of darkness returned to my body.  I just didn't know where it was coming from.  The dead smelly lifeless body of the fish in Ariel's mouth looked really good right about now.

                "Are you alright?"  Mako asked, swimming up from behind me.  I felt dizzy and reached for Ariel's fin so that she could pull me in more to the shore, but I kept missing, my vision became a little blurry. 

                I saw Mako take the fish from Ariel's mouth, spear it, then throw it ashore from where we were.  I then felt his strong arm wrapped around me.  "Hold on, Ariel will take us to shore and I'll get that fish cooked right away, maybe then you'll feel better."  He said.  Ariel seemed to understand as Mako grabbed her fin and she pulled us as far shore as she could go.

                "Thank you my new friend!"  Mako cried and waved as he took me in his arms and began walking away.  I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me closer to him.  He set me down by the dying ashes of our last fire and began rebuilding it.  I couldn't help but love him even more because of how sweet he was being to me.  "Thanks Mako, I just feel a bit dizzy, probably from the harassment Keith gave me last night and from lack of eating today."  I thanked him.

                "Do not worry about it my friend; I'll have you feeling better in no time hahaha!"  Mako laughed.

                I smiled as he playfully pushed his thumb against my cheek and got to cooking.

                After the fish were cooked, Mako and I ate like we never had before, and indeed, I felt a lot better.

                Then we heard an announcement that sank both our hearts.  The finals had begun, Mai vs. Yugi and Bandit Keith Vs Joey.  The tournament was practically over…and Mako had only needed two more star chips to qualify for the finals…

                I felt sick…if it hadn't been for me…maybe Mako would have won his way into the tournament.

                I saw Mako sit down and put his head in his hands.   "I will find you father, no matter how long it takes!"  He cried out.  I didn't know what to do, or what to say to comfort him.  We heard that the next boat that would leave for the mainland would be tomorrow afternoon at sunset, after the end of the tournament.  So we decided to make camp for the night, no point in traveling through the forest anyway.

                Mako sat in silence, staring into the fire.  He stirred it occasionally with a stick.  Not a sound could be heard except for the waves lapping against the side of the cliff.  It was too calm for me and I was restless.  I began playing with my earrings, trying to come up with some way of getting Mako the money to buy the boat, or getting him the boat itself.  

                I could use the Millennium earrings to teleport people places for money…but then others who seek the Millennium items would find me and probably try to hurt me or Mako to try to get to them.  That secret was better off a secret.  Maybe I could sell them or something…  Then the ultimate idea hit me.  I could sell my Millennium earrings to Pegasus!  He's the one that really wants them anyway!  I'd ask for 6 million dollars, nothing to his fortune, but it would pay for an awesome boat plus give us enough money for diving equipment and food and other utilities that we might need.  I'm well aware that Pegasus isn't exactly a sane person, but I figured, once he got the earrings, he could use their power to reunite with his wife, which was his goal anyway and quit stealing souls.  He'll probably let the other souls he captured go even!  I had no doubt that he would pay what I wanted too, he was a desperate man who wanted to be with his deceased wife more than anything, and would do anything to get that chance.

                I felt a renewed sense of hope inside and imagined the surprised look on Mako's face as I handed him the six mil.

                "Don't worry Mako, you'll get the money some other way."  I said and smiled.

                He looked up at me with a confused expression.  "But how, the tournament is over and the prize money will go to someone else now.  I won't be able to compete in the finals."

                "The next tournament won't be too far away, I'll bet Seto Kaiba will be throwing his own tournament very soon.  And even if I have to get a job as a waitress and scrape by and save up, I'll still help you get your boat.  No matter what..."

                Mako smiled and nodded to me.  "Let us hope it does not come to you doing that, though I do appreciate your devotion.  Thank you my friend, I feel better now."

                "Awe, come here big guy, someone needs a hug."  I said and walked over to him and placed my arms around him.

                Mako pulled me into a bone crunching hug as I hugged him back just as tightly.  It felt so good and I could tell it was helping him too.  He sighed in a relieved sort of way as I rubbed his back.

                "It will be ok Mako, I know you'll find him someday, I just know it."

                He didn't answer.  I didn't need one from him.  Just the feel of a couple wet drops on my back was enough.  I wanted more than anything to tell him how much I loved him.  How much I just wanted him to be happy and to have all his wishes come true.  

                We pulled apart and just stared at each other, my lips were trembling and so were my hands slightly.  I think his were too.  We both moved a bit closer to each other, as if drawn together by some unseen force.  I felt like I was in a trance, not breaking eye contact with Mako and not wanting to.  I could drown in those sea green eyes of his forever.  I could see his lips trembling now too.  Mako placed his hands over mine and had a grin on his face that made me want a drool bucket.  I knew we were about to kiss.  

                But unfortunately, there came a random loud bang and out from the woods staggered a lone figure.

                "Awe man, what's a dinosaur gotta do to get some dino chow!"  

                I looked in the voices direction and raised an eyebrow.  "Rex Raptor?"  I asked. 

                "Someone call my name?"  He asked stepping into the light and then promptly fell over.  

                "Are you alright Raptor?"  Mako asked concerned, though he did not look too happy that our little moment had been interrupted.  

                I walked over to Rex and helped him up.  I almost laughed.  What was up with all the short people in "Yu-Gi-Oh?"  I must have stood at least a head and a half taller than him.  

                "Man, I'm so hungry haven't had anything to eat since the tournament started."  He explained.

                I looked over at our fire and found that a lot of the fish was still there to be eaten.  I still felt a bit hungry but, meh, he needed it more than I did.

                "Can he share our fish Mako?  Rex isn't that bad of a guy…"  I asked pleadingly.  I knew that Mako had placed third in the regional tournament.  Either Rex or Weevil had beaten him and I liked to think that it was Rex, because I hated Weevil with a flamethrower's passion.  And if it was Rex who had beaten Mako, I hoped Mako didn't harbor any bad feelings toward him.  I kinda liked Rex, a bit gullible, but still an ok guy.  

                "Of course he can, please sit down and eat your fill Raptor."  Mako told him.

                "Alright!  Thanks Tsunami!  And…whoever the heck you are!"  Rex said gratefully and fell to eating the leftover fish.  He ate with such ferocity that maybe he could compete with the eating machines known as Tristan and Joey…

                When Rex slowed down to breath we began to talk.  "So Tsunami, who's the pretty babe your with huh?"  

                I looked over and saw Mako blush and clench his spear in his hand tightly.

                "Name's Jade, nice to meet yah Raptor."  I smiled and shook his hand.

                "Oh the pleasure's all mine sweethearts.  You a duelist?"  

                "Yeah, my deck's made up of Spell castors and Dragons."  I told him.  "Right now im traveling with Mako.  How'd you do in the tournament?"

                "I got crushed by some punk in a green coat named Joey Wheeler…"  Rex grumbled.

                "Yeah, guess yah can't win against the heart of the cards."  I shrugged.

                "Nah, that stuffs for wimps, I'll see you two later."  Rex said, picked himself up and began walking away.  "Especially you dollface!"  He called back and blushed.

                I rolled my eyes and waved to him.  "Not on your life Raptor!  I have loyalties to other people and won't fool around like that!"

                "Awe darnit!"  Was the last I heard as the dino duelist walked away.

                I shook my head and chuckled to myself.  I looked over at Mako who just sort of look mortified at the whole thing.

                "Awe come on big guy, you know I'd never go off with anyone, the only one I'll ever have feelings for is…"  I stopped myself just in time.  I wasn't ready to confess my love for him yet.  He looked at me expectantly.  "Well...It's getting kinda late.  Wanna crash for the night?"  

                Mako nodded but it was strange to me.  He had this disappointed look in his eyes.  Was he disappointed because I hadn't said it was him, because…our kiss that was supposed to happen got interrupted?  It felt too good to be true.  Maybe it was just sadness coming back from the tournament ending and him not winning, and not being a step closer to finding his father.  I smiled and sat beside him.

                Mako smiled back at me and placed his arm around me.  I could have fainted, and it wouldn't have been the first time I felt that way around him.  I just knew I had to get the money for him now.

                We built up the fire a bit and both of us yawned.  "Goodnight Mako, think I'll go to sleep now."  I said, disappointed that I would ever have to leave this nice comfy position.

                "I am going to get some rest as well.  I er…hope you have sweet dreams Jade."  Mako said, blushing a bit before he planted a light kiss on my cheek.

                I had to do a double take.  Did Mako Tsunami just kiss me???  I could have screamed with pleasure but all I did was smile sweetly at him and bid him goodnight again.  When was I ever going to be able to get up enough nerve to tell him how I felt!  Mako must feel something of the same way, with all the clue's he's given.   But then again, men are hard to understand at a lot of times and sometimes don't even know what they want.  So I decided to wait on it some more..  When I was sure Mako was sound asleep, I crept up from where I lay.  Now to find Pegesus and strike up that deal with him.  I was sure he was still up; weirdo was probably reading his comics about funnybunny or something.  Well, he was about to get a blast from the past.  

I began running through the dark and scary woods.  I looked back and saw the moon looked even brighter than usual that night, and I randomly bumped into someone!

                White hair with a lavender tint, Millennium Ring…gotta be Bakura.  Poor Ryou…   But what was he doing late at night?  I thought he would be with Tristan and Tèa scaling the walls of Pegasus's tower idiotically…  Tristan and his crazy plans…

                "Watch where your going, who do you think you're…"  Bakura snarled, picking himself up and brushing himself off.  He looked at me and stared.

                "I'm…I'm really really sorry please don't be angry…"  I pleaded, not straying from his dark brown evil eyes.  I hadn't the slightest wish to be turned into my favorite card and be sent to the shadow realm.

                "You look familiar…I've seen you before somewhere…"  He trailed off.  Bakura grabbed me by the shoulders and held me close to his face.  "Jamilah…? 

                "No, sorry."  I said confused, who was this Jamilah?

                He trailed his fingers across my Millennium earrings and grinned evilly.

                "You're nowhere near as beautiful as she, but the resemblance between you two is still too uncanny to ignore."  Bakura sneered.

                "What in the world are you talking about?  I'm Jade not this Jamilah person your talking about!"

                "Then how could you possibly obtain the Millennium earrings?"  Bakura asked me coldly.  He held out his hands in front of his chest and the Millennium Ring levitated, glowing brightly.  "I sensed the presence of another Millennium item and came to find it and claim it for my own.  I didn't know that the long forgotten Millennium earrings were the ones that were triggering its response.  The same Millennium earrings that hold the sealed spirit of my long lost lover…"

                "Lost lover…?"  I whispered.  I began backing away, ready to run at any given moment.  I did not like the way he was looking at me.  And I did not like the thought of having a yami…a darker half…

                Bakura just kept grinning evilly at me with a lustful look in his eyes.  He began chanting something in Egyptian I guessed.  It didn't sound too good and I found myself not being able to move.

                "Oh Gods what's he doing to me?!"  I cried out.  My head began swimming with pain and a golden yet dark light surrounded my body.  The moonlight seemed to be piercing through the darkness 

                "What's happening?"  I cried out in terror.  I closed my eyes tightly and clutched at my ears.  My ears became white hot as the Millennium Earings glowed.  I felt a presence; deep inside myself begin to awaken.  An ancient spirit was coming to be, and I was the host body.  I was suddenly frightened out of my mind.  What if I was going to turn out like Ryou?  A helpless slave that can't be freed.

                "Jamilah, awaken from your slumber from inside the Millennium earrings!"  Bakura cried out!  

                Suddenly my eyes opened under their own accord.  I felt as though I were looking out a window.  I had no control over my own body and felt it changing all around me.  I had grown a few inches taller, my breasts were now sizes bigger too and my waist was skinnier and I felt like I had a body that even Mai would kill for.  Just who exactly was this Jamilah person?  

                I made a sort of mental gasp.  I, or we, were looking into Bakura's smirking eyes and I saw my own reflection.  My eyes had turned from a kind chocolate brown to a catlike green with long slit pupils.  My skin was a bit more tan and I was...what's the word…voluptuous?  

                That's when I felt…her.  "I…I am restored once more."  She said in a voice as smooth as silk and as sweet as sugar.  The sort of beguiling voice that you would use to put people in a trance.

                Bakura closed his eyes and shuddered for a moment and then stepped forward and took me in his arms and embraced me.  

                "Welcome back my Jamilah..."

                Evil cliffy I know!  Don't worry peeps, My Yami's whole past including her relationship to Bakura will be explained in the next chapter.  Mako is sooooo sweeeeeet hehe!  See yah next chapter, stay tuned!


End file.
